Kissing you Goodbye can't be so Bad
by Wisely-san
Summary: Gilbert en a assez. Il n'en peut plus d'être ignoré. Alors il va prendre les devants et tant pis si cette décision lui fait perdre de précieuses amitiés. Autant tenter le tout pour le tout, quitte à y laisser des plumes. Prumano.


**Heyo Guys ! Lame title is lame ! x) Je sais pas trouver de titres et je l'assume parfaitement ! (ou pas) Bon voilà un _PRUMANO_ ! \o/  
**

**Weird hein ? Ouais bah j'adore ce pairing ! Et il reçoit trop peu de love D8 Alors si vous aussi vous supportez ce pairing ou si vous venez de le découvrir et que vous le shipper now, écrivez en !  
**

**De toute façon, tous mes pairings favoris ou presque sont dénigrés... *mode-j-adore-que-les-pairings-trop-f*cking-weird-et-j-en-suis-fière-xD*  
**

**M'enfin ! Au début, ça devait pas finir comme ça... Mais bon j'expliquerai tout ça à la fin (normalement)  
**

**Que dire ? Inspiré (en trèèèèèès grande partie) de la chanson "Kissing you Goodbye" de _The Used. _(genre on avait pas vu le titre il faut quand même que je précise xD)  
**

**P'tète qu'un jour je ferai un truc avec 'I'm a fake' de ce groupe... Je l'adooooore *o* Franchement, leurs songs roxxent de la mort qui tuent les hippopotames cannibales d'Autriche subsaharienne ! 8^D  
**

**D'ailleurs, j'ai peur que les personnages soient OOC =/  
**

**DISCLAMER : Rien n'est à moi ~  
**

**Enjoy ~  
**

**.  
**

* * *

**.  
**

**Kissing you Goodbye can't be so Bad  
**

**.  
**

**P**utain ! C'est une fois de trop. Je n'en peux plus. Depuis des années je supporte cela. Et là, c'est bon, je n'en peux plus. Je n'avais pas ressenti quelque chose de semblable auparavant. Je pourrai très bien dire que c'est de ta faute. Tu es celui qui a causé tout cela. C'est aussi de sa faute à lui. S'il ne t'avait jamais présenté à nous, et plus particulièrement à moi, rien de cela ne serait arrivé.

**R**ien à faire, je suis quand même un enfoiré pour blâmer un de mes meilleurs amis pour une connerie qui n'est due qu'à moi. Mais d'un autre côté, je ne suis pas le seul à être en faute. Je n'ai jamais choisi de vivre ça ! J'étais bien, avant. Cependant, je ne regrette pas de t'avoir rencontré.

**U**nique, tu l'es vraiment, cependant je n'en peux plus. C'est juste trop. Au début je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ma poitrine se serait à chaque fois que je te voyais rougir à cause de _lui_. Maintenant, je comprends mieux. Même si je dois avouer que j'aurai préféré rester aussi ignorant qu'au début.

**M**ais, le pire est sans doute le fait que tu viennes toujours me parler alors qu'au début tu ne semblais pas du tout m'apprécier. Néanmoins, à chaque fois qu'il arrive, tu coupes court à la conversation et tu vas le voir. M'ignorant. Je sais que tu ne le fais pas consciemment : tu hais être ignoré et ne fais jamais subir aux autres ce que tu hais par-dessus tout. Tu te contentes de le faire croire. Mais j'ai vu derrière ton masque.

**À** certains moments, non tout le temps, je hais vraiment te voir partir _le_ rejoindre. Il n'arrête pas de t'enlacer, de passer sa main dans tes cheveux, de te faire rougir... Je ne peux rien faire de tout ça. La seule chose que je peux faire c'est rester le connard qui sème la pagaille chez les autres. Et qui t'écoute te plaindre de _lui._ Tout en te regardant de loin.

**N**on mais vraiment ! Elle a belle gueule la fierté ! J'ai même pas le courage d'aller te voir et de te dire ce que je ressens. J'ai trop peur d'être rejeté. Ça craint tellement. Surtout que ça ne me correspond pas du tout ! Tu es celui qui m'a fait changé. Et je ne suis pas sûr que j'aime ça. J'étais bien avant.

**O**h mais d'un autre côté, j'adore te parler, te taquiner. Tu es facilement gêné. C'est d'ailleurs très amusant de te voir t'embrouiller et t'énerver à cause d'un de mes commentaires. J'ai l'impression d'être important pour toi dans ces moments là. Comme si j'étais plus... Vivant ? Oui, je crois que c'est le mot : vivant. À croire que j'étais mort avant ! N'importe quoi ! C'est juste que... Je peux pas tellement l'expliquer. C'est pas comme si je pouvais l'expliquer avec des mots aussi nuls ! Ils ne sont tellement pas à la hauteur de mon génialissime moi-même ! Je suis un homme d'action moi ! Même si ces derniers temps ce n'est pas vraiment très visible.

**S**oit dit en passant, sans toi, je suis quelqu'un de totalement différent... Enfin, je devrai plutôt dire : quand tu es là je change du tout au tout. Mais tu ne remarques rien. Et tu pars vivre ta vie sans plus te soucier de la mienne. Dire un truc pareil, c'est pas classe... Mais je peux pas le dire autrement ! Et puis même si ça craint, je vais le dire : tu as donné un sens à ma vie, en partie du moins. Ou plutôt, tu as presque ma vie entre tes mains. Mais tu t'en fous. Temps que je reste un ami, tu remarqueras rien. De toute façon, t'es presque pire que _lui._ Tu vois rien... Mais je trouve que ça te rend trop mignon.

**P**ar contre, j'aimerai vraiment que tu réalises que tu n'es _pas_ seul. Au début c'était peut-être vrai, mais maintenant tu as des amis qui te soutiennent (par exemple le cousin de Francis ou ce sale gosse aux sourcils ou cette fille belge). Tu nous as nous, le Bad Friend Trio. Que demander de plus ? Sérieusement, j'aimerai te faire voir que tu as des amis sur qui tu peux compter et que tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de te sentir inférieur à ton frère. Vraiment, tu es comme tu es et on t'aime comme ça. Que faut-il qu'on fasse pour que tu le vois ?

**A**près, même si j'ai toujours mal quand je te vois parler avec ce crétin d'espagnol (Non je ne suis pas jaloux de 'Tonio !) je sais que je ne quitterai pas tes côtés. Je serai toujours dans l'ombre pour t'épauler. Ça fait putain de dépressif non ? Et puis de toute façon, je n'ai nulle part où aller. Je suis seul presque. Bon, j'ai mon _bruder _mais il est toujours fourré avec Feli. Je suis jaloux quand même. Mon petit Luddy l'a eu, lui, son italien.

**M**ais bon, je vais continuer de souffrir seul dans mon coin. C'est pas comme si j'importais beaucoup de toute façon. Cependant, je n'allais pas rester seul et déprimé sans rien foutre !

**A**lors j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et t'ai donné rendez-vous en ville pour te parler. Tu avais le choix : soit me laisser attendre comme un con pendant des heures, soit venir et risquer d'entendre quelque chose qui te déplairait sans doute fortement. J'ai attendu. En espérant.

**N**on, c'était plus que de l'espoir. J'avais une chance de changer notre relation. Je ne voulais pas rester un simple ami (si tant est que tu me considère comme un ami). Je commençais à angoisser. Pour une fois depuis que je t'avais rencontré, je me sentais maître de ma propre vie. Soudain, une vague d'apréhension me pris de plus belle. Et si tu ne venais pas ? Qu'allais-je faire ? J'aurai tout perdu.. Tu te croyais seul...

**O**r, cette fois, je serai celui qui resterai seul. Sans nulle part où aller. Sans pouvoir te quitter. Tu es vite devenu mon addiction. Je ne pouvais me passer de toi. Te voir, te parler, tout cela m'étais devenu indispensable.

**P**utain ! Voilà que je ne pouvais plus vivre sans toi ! Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Mais je ne veux qu'une chose en fait...

**R**este avec moi.

**U**n jour, tu me diras sans doute « au revoir » ou « arrivederci ». Néanmoins, j'espère que ce jour arrivera le plus tard possible, voir qu'il n'arrivera jamais.

**M**ais tu sais, sans toi, on peut dire que je ne suis rien. Et que je ne suis pas vraiment en vie.

**A**près tout, je ne suis qu'un humain... C'est tellement dégradant de dire de la merde pareille ! C'est sûr que je suis celui qui raconte ce genre de merde pas classe du tout ?

**N**e me dis pas que tu n'es pas venu. S'il te plaît. Ne me dit pas que tu m'a ignoré une dernière fois. Je ne le supporterai pas. Je suis seul après tout. Mais tout de même, être seul parce que tu ne veux pas de moi serait mieux que de te voir avec _lui_. Je suis un vrai enfoiré pour essayer de piquer la personne que mon meilleur ami aime depuis des années. Mais je n'ai aucun contrôle sur mes sentiments donc je ne suis pas si coupable que ça.

**O**béissant alors à mon instinct, je me tournai et le vit. Il essayait d'arriver de façon décontractée mais il ne me trompait pas : ses joues rouges, ses cheveux en bataille et sa respiration haletante montraient qu'il avait courut pour arriver plus ou moins à l'heure. Cela me fit sourire.

**T**out d'un coup, je me penchais vers lui et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes sans qu'il ai le temps de protester.

**I**l se dépêcha de me repousser et de s'éloigner de moi le plus vite possible.

- **A**h.. Hum... Désolé..., murmurais-je.

-** M**-Merde ! C'était q-quoi ça ?!, il bégaya.

- **O**h... Hum... Je sais que tu aimes 'Tonio... Juste que... _Ich liebe dich_. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles plus me parler après donc hum... _Auf Wiedersehen_Lovino.

**J**e m'apprêtais à partir quand je senti quelqu'un attraper la manche de mon manteau pour me retenir. Je me retournai pour voir mon petit italien qui fixait obstinément le sol tout en rougissant et en murmurant quelque chose. Surpris qu'il ne crie pas, je lui demandais de répéter ce qu'il venait de dire mais, là il se mit à crier :

- **A**lors là, j'y crois pas, connard ! _Non crede baciarmi e dire 'addio' subito dopo ! Bastardo ! Ti amo troppo ! Stronzo ! Idiota !_

**E**t sur ce il m'attrapa par le col et plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes, violemment. Mais je n'en avais rien à faire. J'étais juste le plus heureux des hommes. Mon petit italien au caractère de merde retournait mes sentiments, j'aurai pu envoyer Gilbird l'annoncer au monde entier ! Non, vraiment, rien n'aurait pu rendre ce jour meilleur qu'il ne l'était déjà. J'étais presque sur mon petit nuage.

- …** N**e dis rien sur ça..., murmura alors mon petit Lovino en rougissant.

-** D**'accord, j'acquiesçai avant d'attraper sa main et de l'entraîner partout avec moi, histoire de montrer qu'il était à moi.

**.**

**The End**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Haha ! D'abord les traductions :**

_**Non crede baciarmi e dire 'addio' subito dopo ! : Ne crois pas m'embrasser et dire 'au revoir' après ! (Italien)**_

**Le reste est soit traduit dans le texte soit se passe de traduction xD **

**.**

**DOOOOONC !**

**Au début ce truc devait être un One-side!Prumano avec du Spamano... Mais c'est parti en live et j'ai rien pu faire xD **

**BTW, j'ai fait un code secret trop de ouf dans ce texte, si vous le trouvez... Vous avez le droit à un récit des derniers événements de ma vie 8^D (Oui tout le monde s'en fous mais bon, j'aime raconter ma vie même quand rien d'intéressant n'arriver et que les gens que je côtoie me font juste de plus en plus peur xD)**

**Sinoooon... Que dire ? Que les personnages sont f*cking OOCs ? Je trouve trooooooop ! TT_TT **

**Au fait, j'ai encore plein de retard dans mes PM, reviews, fics et tout... Mais j'suis flemmarde c'est pas ma faute ! TT_TT Et puis, l'idée de ce truc m'es tombée dessus sans prévenir ! D8 **

**Enfin ! Je crois que j'explique pas ce qui agace Gil-Gil au début c'est le fait que 'Tonio soit trop proche de Lovi', il est jaloux et il n'aime pas ça ~ Voilou ~ **

**Reviews ? =3**


End file.
